


Mine

by Seakays



Category: Harry Potter - JK Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays/pseuds/Seakays
Summary: Lina and Liam Potter - the children of Harry and Hermione Potter - find something that sheds some light on their parents past.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/ Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: Lyric Llama





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Harmony and Co’s Lyric Llama challenge. Thanks to the admins for your hard work and support.
> 
> I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise. The lyrics by Taylor Swift were used as inspiration .
> 
> Thanks to MrsRen for the last minute alpha. You have been unfailingly kind and patient. It means the world. 
> 
> Not beta’d so all mistakes are mine. And just in case not everyone saw the tags-be forewarned major character death - but very “off screen”
> 
> All canon characters, plots, dialogue and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

**“Flash forward and we’re taking on the world together, and there’s a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and figure out why I’m guarded, you say we’ll never make our parents mistakes.”  
Mine- Taylor Swift _._**

Lina Potter stood in the attic of her parent’s home, hands on her hips, surveying the damage the sudden spring storm had done. Shingles had torn off far too easily in the wind, useless protectors to the roof below. There was about three centimetres of water that covered the attic floor, and Lina was once again thankful that her Uncle Ron had had the foresight to check on the house during the storm, casting sealant charms to protect the contents beneath.

Unfortunately, Ron hadn’t been fast enough to save most of the contents of the attic, and it was this cleanup that Lina was now faced with. Wanting to try and salvage some of what had been crammed into the space, Lina was getting tired of waiting for her brother to start. Holding her wand high, she started the charm to begin siphoning the water off the floor.

Lina and Liam Potter, the twenty-two year old twins of Hermione and Harry Potter, couldn’t be more different. Liam was tall and slender with vibrant green eyes, and curly dark brown hair. Like his mother, he was a brilliant student, grounded and practical. He had just recently accepted an internship with the Scamander institute, intent on becoming a Magizoologist in the future. Lina, on the other hand, was tiny, as slender as her brother, but she barely reached five feet. Incredibly striking with huge amber eyes, and deep auburn hair, her fairy like appearance hid a competitive streak a kilometre long, and a flair for the dramatic that went right along with it. Like her father, she was a better Quidditch player than student, but her drive and passion made her a natural for the Auror corps, and she was excited to start her recruit phase in a fortnight. 

“Li, you up here? Oh for Merlin’s sake, how did you climb up this rickety ladder without breaking a limb?” 

Lina smirked as she heard her brother, and poked her head through the opening, smiling. “Not my fault I am as delicate as a rose petal, unlike you with your gargantuan feet.”

Jumping slightly as she felt rather than heard him apparate into the spot next to her in the attic, Lina hugged her brother tightly. “This is a mess, if Aunt Luna were here she would be off her nut, talking about wrackspurts.” 

Laughing to herself, Lina moved to the first sodden box, and peaked inside. “Oh my heavens, I can’t believe they kept these…” she laughed as she held up tiny Quidditch gloves – Liam’s first and only pair. 

Unlike his sister, Liam had hated Quidditch from the very second he had sat on his broom, and if it wasn’t for the rain, these little gloves would have been in perfect condition. 

Taking the gloves from her hand, Liam smiled wistfully. “I thought Dad was going to hate me for being terrified, but he was awesome. He really did support everything we did.” 

Lost in memories, the twins quietly set to work making various piles around the attic – “destroyed beyond repair”, “keep it no matter what, “and “why the heck did they keep this anyways.” About an hour in, Lina turned around wide eyed with a battered leather bound journal of sorts in her hands that looked relatively dry. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, this is Mom’s diary. Do we read it?? Should we read it? Can we read it??? OH MY GOD!” Lina grabbed her brother, charmed two chairs out of milk crates, and found an area of the attic floor that was realatively dry thanks to her siphoning spell.

Holding the journal between them, they examined the lock, and tried to determine just what kind of protective enchantments their Mum may have placed on the journal. In the end, after multiple failed spells, the journal opened when Lina merely laid her palm on the front cover in frustration. 

Gently turning the first page, they discovered that the diary was from their Mum’s 8th year at Hogwarts, after their Dad had killed Voldemort. They knew that their parents were not together at the beginning of that year, but were married by the end of it. Their grand romance was the stuff of legends, and each member of their massive extended family had their own thoughts on the chain of events that led their parents from best friends to married bliss.

  
_Excerpt – H. Granger Diary – September 16th_

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s been almost a month now since I have heard from Harry. Nothing. No floo call, no letters, not even a blasted feather from a Ministry owl in my direction. Ron – on the other hand – has sent three letters, and visited twice. Funny, he was never this attentive when we were “dating”. It’s like the natural way of things has inverted. Of course, I think Luna might have something to do with it. Luna and Ron – now that’s a pairing I never expected, but, Diary, I think I might love it. Make a note to encourage Ron to be more romantic in my next letter._

_But back to Harry, the boy who is ignoring me. Even at the Burrow this summer, he was cool and reserved….with me, the girl who has seen him dirty and bloody and vomiting….like I was an acquaintance. I’ll show him a bloody acquaintance. There is something between us, and if he thinks he can just ignore it …_

_  
Excerpt – H. Granger Diary – September 30th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I guess he can just ignore it. I finally heard from Potter. Auror academy is going fine, Hermione. Thanks for asking, Hermione. I’m too busy to visit, Hermione. I went on date with a lovely girl, Hermione. Her name is Opal, Hermione._

_I actually have no words. None. Zip. Zilch. Actually I have too many words………. And feelings…….and it hurts ……a lot._

  
“Merlin, Dad was an absolute douche.” Liam said under his breath. “How could he do that to Mom?” Shrugging his shoulders, he turned to his twin, who was silently laughing, her shoulders shaking trying to contain her guffaws. 

“Liam Ronald Potter, are you actually serious? This is EXACTLY how you are treating our best friend, Sera. You know exactly how she feels about you, and yet you still parade around with your little tarts. I keep telling her to tell you to take a long walk off a short pier, but for some reason she thinks you are worth waiting for.” 

Liam had the good grace to look ashamed. After Lina, Serafina Malfoy was his best friend, his confidante…and unlike what his twin thought, the absolute love of his life. Sera was smart, kind and quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever met. But Liam knew that she deserved better than what it would mean to be with him. He had seen what happened when Zoryanna Zabini married Archie Longbottom. The press had an obsession with the children of the Hogwarts students who survived Voldemort, and the daughter of Ginny and Blaise Zabini, marrying the son of Neville and Hannah Longbottom was headline news for the wizarding press. Every tiny piece of their lives was fodder to be devoured, and less than a year after they were married, Zoryanna and Archie divorced. The Longbottoms left the wizarding world for an extended vacation, and had yet to return. Liam knew that the attention from having the son of Harry and Hermione Potter dating the daughter of Draco and Astoria Malfoy would be unprecedented. So Liam dated casually, keeping Sera firmly in the friend zone. 

“You know why, Li, it’s the same reason you live like a blooming nun. The press would eat us and anyone we were serious about alive. Honestly I have no idea how Mum and Dad handled the attention.”

Lina shrugged, “I have no idea how we were even born, with Dad acting like a total idiot here.” Fanning the pages of the diary, Lina lamented how boring her mom’s entries were for most of the fall, with nary a word about their father, until she stopped suddenly and started to laugh. “Oh poor Dad, he didn’t stand a chance.”

Exce _rpt – H. Granger’s Diary – October 30_

_Dear Diary,_

_So he is finally coming to Hogwarts. To patrol the Halloween gala because apparently there have been threats by a band of rogue Death Eaters. Supposedly against me. Ha! As if I cannot take care of myself._

_And…. he is bringing his little “gemstone” with him …. So we can finally meet. Ha! Why, Dear Diary are men such complete and total idiots? I have a plan and I know just the two witches to help me pull it off._

_Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, we have work to do._

_  
Excerpt – H. Granger’s Diary – October 31_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ginny and Luna are amazing, and should I ever have children, I will definitely name them after these genius women._

_Not only do I have the absolute BEST Halloween costume, but I am now being escorted to the gala by Bartholomew Wood, quite possibly the best looking man I have ever seen. He is also by far the dimmest dolt that ever existed, but for “THE PLAN” I need beefcake not brains._

_I have attached a photo of the costume as I do not think I have words to adequately express exactly what it looks like._

_Wish me_ luck, _Diary._

  
“Liam, would you look at our mother……………..” Lina passed the old photo to her brother, and smiled to herself as she watched his eyes blow wide. The twins had always been told how pretty their mother was, and they had many pictures that showed just how elegant and ethereal she always looked, but this was most definitely a VERY different side of their Mum.

“OMG, our Mum was hot. Look at her ears! Her whiskers!! Her tail!!!” Lina grabbed the photo back from her brother, and smiled as she watched her Mum laugh and spin in her black cat costume. The iridescent black bodysuit fit her like a second skin, and even though she was covered from head to toe, the costume left nothing to the imagination as to exactly how fit Hermione Granger was. Her makeup was sultry, emphasizing her huge brown eyes and full lips, and her hair was enormous and wild. Her cat ears seemed to almost be real as they twitched as she spun, as did the long black tail that looked like it grew out of her tail bone. The entire effect was mesmerizing. 

“Turn the page, Li. I bet this was the start of their epic romance.”

_  
Excerpt – H. Granger’s Diary – November 6_

_Dear Diary,_

_I wish I could say that I haven’t written to you in six days because Harry had whisked me away to a private island and had his way with me, but that definitely did not happen._

_I have been in detention every night for a week. Because of him. Harry Potter. That’s right, my plan – well it didn’t go exactly as I imagined. Oh Bartholomew and I certainly made a splash when we entered the gala. Harry was there with his Opal – who I must admit was not the Harry Potter fan girl troll I thought she might be._

_Of course, as soon as I was in the great hall, Harry was behind me, waving his blasted wand all over, trying to determine what death eater had imperiused me because “his” Hermione would not be dressed “like a trashy skank.” I had an infinitesimal moment when I rejoiced in the look of annoyance that flashed over Opal’s face at the word “his”, but then the hurt hit hard, and my temper hit harder. And Diary, I can now say that I have hexed an Auror unconscious. I still cannot believe that I did that. Needless to say, I was immediately detained by a group of Aurors that swept into the Gala. I guess when one of their members go down, there is some kind of signal for backup. Makes sense, but rather embarrassing. Head Mistress McGonagall tells me I am rather fortunate that “Auror Potter” chose not to press charges as I could be facing time in Azkaban rather than scrubbing potions cauldrons by hand._

_It’s been a very long week_.

  
Liam was doubled over in laughter, “Why oh why have we never heard “this” story from Aunt Ginny and Uncle Ron. All this rot about destiny and soul mates….oh my god. I love this story.” Readjusting himself in his chair, and summoning two butterbeers from his satchel, he threw one to his sister, and waited as Lina riffled through the next few entries. Eyes wide, she slammed the diary shut, and face burning she exclaimed, “Brother Mine, there are some things we probably shouldn’t be reading. “ The uncomfortable look on his twin’s usually unreadable face, made Liam grab the diary from her hands. Flipping through the pages, and avoiding Lina’s screams of no, no, no, no, no, NO, he started to read the entry dated November 20 out loud.

  
_Excerpt – H. Granger’s Diary – November 20_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well I am no longer a virgin. It was uncomfortable. It was incredible. It was messy. It was perfect. It was with Harry. Of course. Like it could ever have been anyone else._

_How did this happen, you ask. Well let’s just mention that saying you’re sorry goes a long way to making things right. It was Harry who finally reached out and begged me to have a drink with him at the Knut and Kneazle in Ottery St. Catchpole. Through his stilted, awkward stream of consciousness apology I realized that Harry Potter was afraid. Afraid of his feelings for me, afraid of me getting hurt or targeted, afraid that the Weasleys would hate him for not loving Ginny enough, afraid I would not return his feelings, afraid that he would lose my friendship, afraid that I would find someone else, the bravest man I know was paralysed with emotional anxiety. MEN. UGH._

_After I apologized for hexing him, I set him straight:_

_He shouldn’t be afraid of his feelings for me because I have the same ones, and we can be afraid together.  
I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and really as I have already been accepted into the Auror academy – no one is going to mess with us.  
The Weasleys love him more than their own children, and as for Ginny ……….. has Harry SEEN Blaise Zabini? I am quite sure Ginny is not pining over him  
I love him. I have always loved him. I will always love him.  
That’s the best part of this – we are friends, best friends and we will always be best friends – the lovers part is just a nice added bonus.  
There is no one else. There couldn’t ever be anyone else. Ever. Ever. Ever._

_So after that, there was nothing much left to say. We knew, just like we’ve always really known. We apparated to his flat, and my blue toothbrush, my Gryffindor sweats, and a few select knickers are now in his upper left hand drawer._

_Diary, I absolutely love being Hermione Gran_ ger.

  
Lina and Liam closed the diary, as the rest of the story they already knew. From that point forward, their parents had been inseparable. Once their Mum graduated from the Auror corps, they were paired together, and the almost eerie connection they had made them one of the most successful Auror teams in history. 

After they had the twins at 23, they made a pact to never work together, never wanting to put the kind of target on their backs as Harry’s parents. 

And for seven glorious years they managed to avoid their parent’s mistakes. Until a raid to catch Antonin Dolohov was organized. Dolohov was the worst of the remaining death eaters; the head of a witch slavery ring that targeted children as young as five. Both their parents had seen the carnage this man had caused and were insistent on being part of the team to take him down.

It would be their last mission. 

Details were sketchy at best, but over the years, Lina and Liam had been able to put together that Dolohov’s men had used a young witch as bait, and when they raised their wands to kill her, their Mum sacrificed herself to save the child. After that no one really knows what happened because when the rest of the team arrived, the only person left alive was the child, who was being protected by Zippy, their parent’s house elf. 

Losing their parents at seven was incredibly painful, but Liam and Lina had been quickly absorbed into their massive Weasley and wizarding family, and were loved beyond measure. Spending their time equally between Ginny and Blaise, and Ron and Luna, the Potter twins grew up loved and cherished and whole. 

But every once in a while, the sadness of being orphaned became dense and overwhelming, like a thin layer of dust muting even the happiest of occasions and memories. 

As Lina and Liam quietly continued their cleaning overwhelmed once again by the feeling of missing out on truly knowing their parents, they recalled the quote that was inscribed on their parent’s gravestones, “Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.” Finding this diary was a gift. A little bit of light, a small bit of illumination about their parents that was just for them.

Love’s greatest gift – remembrance.

  



End file.
